


Sixty Years

by queenmidalah



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5885482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sixty years. Seven hundred and nineteen months. Twenty-one thousand nine hundred days. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred hours. A lifetime for the race of Men. A blink for the race of Dwarves and Elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sixty Years

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell did I even do to myself to make me write this?

Sixty years. Seven hundred and nineteen months. Twenty-one thousand nine hundred days. Five hundred twenty-five thousand six hundred hours. A lifetime for the race of Men. A blink for the race of Dwarves and Elves.

And yet it meant everything to the Crowned Prince of Erebor. He was the same age that his uncle had been when they had ventured on the great Quest that had reclaimed Erebor. Still in his prime, as any dwarf would be only beginning to enter into a century and a half of age.

He felt nearly twice that.

Surrounded by family, his children standing on either side of him, all four standing taller than him already, but none of them the age of majority by dwarven standards. His beloved would never see them grow to dwarven adulthood, nor would she see them marry, see the grandchildren he so surely would if they were so blessed.

His beloved lay still on a bed of stone, the citizens of Erebor and Dale processing past their beloved princess. 

Sigrid had lived a good, fulfilling life. He would never deny that. From the moment they married when she was twenty-two years of age, just four years after he had emerged from her toilet. Despite almost losing him in battle, more than once, he lost her to the only battle none of them could ever have fought.

Time.

When the two had wed, they had been warned by many that their time together would be fleeting. A mere blink to Fíli, who would always look young and hearty because of the longer life span of dwarves, while Sigrid would looke quite elderly by the time she would pass from this world.

Yet Fíli never found her anything but purely beautiful and the only one to bring fire to his heart. Many dwarven families had attempted to bring young dwarrowdams in their prime still to entice the prince as his wife grew older, each one being tossed from the mountain by his furious uncle. Sigrid had given Fíli permission to find someone new once she was gone. 

It was the only wish she had ever requested that he had denied.

Looking to his right where his mother, Dís, stood with his uncle, he knew he would follow the same path as his mother. She had grieved her husband her entire life. For a time, she had found companionship with his father-in-law, Bard, but the two had never formalized whatever had been between them. If they were lovers, it was between them. And their companionship was born from a shared grief of both having lost the loves of their lives. Dís had been at Bard's side when he had faded from the mortal plane. Yet she had not grieved him as she had grieved his own father, Finn.

That would be Fíli. He doubted he would ever find companionship or take a lover, but if he did... he would never remarry. He married his One and he would only ever be married to her. 

It was Sigrid who had given him his heirs, his beloved children. Three sons and his beautiful little Thyra. It was Sigrid who held his heart in the palms of her hands, even now as those same hands were clasped loosely on her stomach where she lay.

No other would ever hold what she did.

Sixty years. She was the age he had been when they had met.

Sixty years. Four children and a lifetime of love.

Sixty years. It still wasn't enough time to tell her just how much she had meant to him.

Sixty years. He wasn't ready to let go. 

Sixty years.

**Author's Note:**

> I played with ages. Since they aged Thorin down in the movies to cast Richard Armitage, I played with the idea that he was approximately 50 years younger than he was in the books, so in the movies he was 145-146 years old. Still a dwarf in his prime. So his age in this is only 10 years than his canon age was in the books. For this story he's 205, so yes he's still alive. And Fíli is 146 years old.


End file.
